Casamento de pernas pro ar!
by Mikarim
Summary: O meu mundo estava de pernas pro ar! Tudo bem, todo mundo fica nervoso, ansioso e um pouco enlouquecido em casamentos. Mas eu estava literalmente PIRANDO. E olha que eu nem era a noiva! O motivo então? Uchiha Sasuke, o noivo.


**Capítulo único**

O meu mundo estava de pernas pro ar! Tudo bem, todo mundo fica nervoso, ansioso e um pouco enlouquecido em casamentos. Mas eu estava literalmente PIRANDO. E olha que eu nem era a noiva!

A noiva era Haruno Sakura. Adivinhem com quem a rosa vai se casar... Acertou quem disse Uchiha Sasuke! Não me perguntem que tipo de chantagem ela usou pra conseguir isso. Acontece que um dos padrinhos era o Naruto, e eu fui convidada para fazer par com ele. Até ai estaria tudo perfeito, se não fosse o noivo me infernizando.

Desde que me chamaram para ser madrinha, Sasuke não me deixava em paz. Se fosse com coisas do casamento e blá blá blá, eu não me importaria nem um pouco. Ah, mas de longe ele queria falar de casamento. A questão era que ele não estava nem de aliança no dedo e já queria arranjar uma amante! Que no caso seria... er... eu.

Eu não sei que tipo de drogas a Sakura lhe deu para que ele aceitasse casar com ela, mas aquilo estava tendo seríssimos efeitos colaterais. Pra começar, o que Uchiha Sasuke, o cara mais cobiçado e lindo de Konoha, iria ver em mim? Segundo: por mais que Sakura seja irritante, eu duvido que Sasuke a magoasse desse jeito. Terceiro: eu estava namorando o melhor amigo dele, o qual eu também duvido que ele queira magoar. Quarto: nós nunca trocamos mais que palavras cordiais na vida. O que essa bendita criatura poderia ter visto em mim?!

O fato é que no início ele vinha com elogios galantes, e eu inocentemente achava que ele estava tentando ser educado, já que eu era a sua madrinha de casamento. Depois vieram os flertes, que eu insistia serem apenas coisas da minha cabeça. Semana após semana ele vinha com uma cantada diferente. Eu apenas ria sem graça, achando que ele estava de brincadeira. O pior aconteceu na festa de noivado.

Estávamos todos reunidos e tudo corria perfeitamente bem. Estava eu, Naruto e Sasuke conversando. Ou melhor, os dois conversavam, eu apenas ouvia e observava a nossa volta. De repente Naruto deu uma desculpa qualquer e me deixou sozinha com o Uchiha. Imagino o que ele diria se soubesse o que aconteceria depois disso... O salão todo apagou, deixando apenas a luz da TV acesa, passando vídeos do casal, que deveria estar junto nessa hora, mas não estavam. Justamente naquele momento que deveria homenagear os noivos, Sasuke me roubou um beijo. Isso mesmo! Eu estava concentrada, como todo mundo, nas cenas que passavam na TV gigante, e Sasuke me rouba um beijo, ignorando completamente seus amigos e seu status de noivo!

Eu mal tive tempo de reagir, tão rápido que fora aquele ato. Depois do encontrar de lábios, que não durou mais que uns segundos, Sasuke se afastou e quando as luzes se acenderam, lá estava ele fazendo sua pose de futuro marido ao lado da Sakura. Depois disso eu não tinha mais dúvidas de que a Haruno realmente tinha feito algum jogo sujo para que Sasuke aceitasse aquele casamento.

É claro, eu não havia contado o ocorrido ao Naruto, eu sabia que ele não acreditaria em mim. Eu sempre tive plena consciência na confiança que meu namorado depositava em seus dois melhores amigos, até mais do que em mim. E não podia contar para mais ninguém, pois se tornaria um escândalo e arrasaria Naruto e sua querida amiga. É, eu estava sozinha nessa.

Desde então comecei a evitar Sasuke a qualquer custo. Sempre que ele inventava algum encontro, eu levava algum amigo, ou o Naruto quando podia, e não desgrudava dele. Por um tempo deu certo, e eu acreditei que tinha resolvido esse problema.

Dias depois o bendito noivo aparece bêbado na minha casa. Bêbado! Eu não podia deixá-lo caindo lá na porta do meu apartamento! E por isso eu o coloquei pra dentro, sentado no sofá. Já ia ligar para o Naruto quando ele me pediu para que eu não o fizesse.

- Por que você fez isso, Sasuke? - perguntei ajoelhando-me na frente dele.

- Eu não quero me casar... - ele disse com a voz rouca e lenta devido a bebida.

- Então diga isso a Sakura! - mas ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Por que não? - eu quis saber, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio.

Eu realmente não conseguia entender. Não restavam dúvidas que aquele noivado era de fachada, pois Sasuke nunca se mostrou interessado em Sakura. De repente, da noite pro dia, eles estavam noivos. Cheguei a comentar essa desconfiança com o Naruto, mas eu sabia que tudo o que ele queria era que os dois fossem felizes. Eu sempre soube que aqueles dois eram tudo na vida de Naruto, e que eles sempre viriam antes de mim. Claro, eu não me sentia muito bem com aquilo, mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu amava o Naruto e queria ficar ao seu lado, nem que fosse em segundo plano.

Quanto ao Sasuke, eu nunca consegui entender muito bem o que ele pensa em relação aos dois amigos, já que ele é muito fechado e raramente sorri. No entanto, eu consigo perceber como sua expressão fica mais leve na presença dos dois. Eu sabia que esses três significavam tudo um para o outro, afinal, eles eram melhores amigos.

Acontece que Sakura sempre quis ser mais que isso para Sasuke. Ela nunca fez questão de esconder o quanto gostava do garoto e que o amaria para sempre. Mas o Uchiha nunca deu bola. Acho que ele preferia ignorar os sentimentos da amiga para não ter que magoá-la. No entanto, não acredito que ele seria capaz de casar com ela pelo mesmo motivo. Tinha algo errado, eu sabia, e precisava descobrir antes que aquela história terminasse do pior jeito possível.

- Por que, Hinata? - meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a voz fraca de Sasuke chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Como?

- Por que? Todas as garotas me adoram, dariam tudo pra ficar comigo. Por que você não? O que o Naruto tem que eu não tenho?

Para o mundo que eu quero descer! Que porra é essa?! Acho que a bebida finalmente tinha chegado ao cérebro. Sasuke estava delirando, só pode. Aquilo era praticamente uma declaração de amor, pelo menos vindo dele. Ou era só uma ferida no seu ego. Claro, desde sempre eu sou loucamente apaixonada pelo Naruto e nunca sequer olhei para Sasuke. Para alguém que tem o próprio fã-clube deve ser normal se sentir desse jeito quando encontra uma garota que não liga para ele. Mas daí a querer me tirar do Naruto já era muito exagero. Então, será que ele realmente... Não, é claro que não. Ele está bêbado, Hinata! Não se esqueça.

- Por que, Hinata? - ele perguntou mais uma vez. Meu Deus, o que eu digo? Bem, eu não precisava dizer nada. No dia seguinte ele nem se lembraria do que aconteceu.

Daí surgiu outro problema. O que eu fazia com aquela criatura? Não podia deixá-lo dormir aqui, e ele não queria que eu ligasse pro Naruto. Chamar a Sakura estava fora de questão, ela ia surtar. Chamar qualquer outra pessoa também era um grande risco, já que a maioria dos nossos amigos são fofoqueiros de carteirinha. Novamente eu me via sozinha, sem saída.

Ei, espera ai. Quando foi que ele chegou tão perto de mim?! Seus olhos ônix me encaravam tão profundamente que eu me sentia paralisada, incapaz de me afastar. Seu rosto estava tão próximo que eu já sentia sua respiração quente em minhas bochechas rosadas. Céus! Ele ia me beijar! Eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer, então por que diabos eu não me mexia?! Mova-se, mova-se! Ele estava cada vez mais perto, e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era encarar seus lábios e...

- HINATA!

A voz estridente do meu namorado soou enquanto ele abria a porta. Não sei se foi por susto, mas Sasuke, antes inclinado pronto para me beijar, estava caído no meu colo. Naruto quando viu a cena paralisou. E não era para menos, era uma visão muito comprometedora. Eu estava perdida!

- Sasuke?

- Yo, Naruto! - ele respondeu alegre demais, tentando inutilmente se levantar, deixando evidente seu estado bêbado.

- N-naruto, eu posso explicar... - tentei começar a bolar alguma história mirabolante na minha cabeça, mas antes que pudesse começar, Naruto se aproximou, levantando Sasuke e colocando-o de volta no sofá.

- Eu nunca o vi tão bêbado – ele comentou preocupado. É claro, ele estava preocupado com o amigo... - Por que você não me chamou?! - ele perguntou irritado para mim. É, sobraria pra mim de um jeito ou de outro.

- Eu pedi... Eu pedi pra ela não... te chamar – Sasuke se pronunciou novamente entre os soluços e eu suspirei aliviada.

- Bem, vamos ver isso depois. Primeiro, eu vou te dar um banho.

Ignorando os protestos de Sasuke, e o fato de que estava indo para o MEU banheiro, Naruto carregou Sasuke corredor adentro. Óbvio, eu não fui atrás. Precisava relaxar. Aproveitei o tempo para preparar um chá e clarear a mente.

Naruto me decepcionava as vezes. Seu amigo estava praticamente me agarrando e tudo que ele fez foi brigar comigo por não ter cuidado direito dele. Bom, o que mais eu podia esperar? Sasuke e Sakura sempre viriam em primeiro lugar. Eu já devia ter me acostumado com isso...

O melhor que tinha a fazer agora era convencer Sasuke a não se casar. O que aconteceu hoje foi a maior prova de que aquela união era um erro. Eu só precisava descobrir o que estava o forçando a fazer isso.

Naruto apareceu novamente colocando Sasuke deitado no sofá. Pelo menos ele tivera a consideração de não botá-lo na minha cama. Vi que ele vestia uma das roupas que o Naruto deixava aqui em casa. Então o loiro sentou-se na mesa onde eu tomava o chá. Ele pegou uma xícara e se serviu.

- Então, por que não me chamou? - ele perguntou de novo, pelo menos não estava irritado desta vez.

- Ele me pediu para não ligar. Não faz muito tempo desde que ele apareceu aqui, por isso eu não tive tempo de dar um jeito de chamar você sem ele saber. - respondi tentando soar confiante.

- Alguma ideia do que ele veio fazer aqui? - balancei a cabeça, negando.

- Quando eu cheguei, ele estava bêbado na minha porta.

Naruto soltou um longo suspiro, bebendo um pouco do chá em seguida.

- Me desculpe por isso.

Bom, pelo menos ele não estava mais chateado comigo. Agora tinha um outro assunto para tratar...

- Naruto... você realmente acha que Sasuke e Sakura se amam?

- Se fosse de outro jeito, por que diabos eles se casariam?!

Ótimo, eu tinha conseguido irritá-lo de novo. Naruto não enxergaria a verdade, não tinha jeito. Eu teria que fazer Sasuke confessar. Levou mais um tempo em silêncio até ele se pronunciar de novo.

- Tudo bem se ele dormir aqui essa noite? Eu não tenho condições de levá-lo para casa.

- Tudo bem. Eu arrumo o sofá para ele e nós ficamos no meu quarto.

- Não – ele disse simplesmente e eu o olhei interrogativa – Eu não vou poder ficar – Como é que é?! - Se Sakura descobre que o Sasuke embebedou hoje, ela surta, então eu vou ter que dar um jeito de despistá-la até a ressaca do Sasuke acabar.

- E o que isso tem a ver com você dormir aqui? - eu quis saber já ficando um pouco irritada. Ele realmente ia me deixar sozinha com um cara que estava dando em cima de mim?! Claro, ele não sabia dessa parte. Mas a parte de ficar sozinha com um cara já devia bastar para aquela ideia ser absurda. Porém, na cabeça de Naruto, Sasuke nunca faria algo desse tipo. Claro que não. Ele já havia feito! E eu nem podia dizer isso. Naruto não iria acreditar e ainda me humilharia. Céus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

- Olha, eu ainda tenho umas coisas pra resolver. Amanhã nós nos falamos, ok? Qualquer problema com o Sasuke, me liga. E cuide bem dele.

Ele me deu um selinho e foi embora. Simples assim. Estava começando a achar que Naruto também estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Ah, por que eu fui me meter com esse trio? Bem, tarde demais para voltar atrás. Arrumei a louça que usei para o chá, peguei um cobertor para o Sasuke, fui tomar um banho e caí na cama.

No dia seguinte acordei ainda cansada, lembrando dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Sinceramente, esperava que Sasuke já tivesse acordado e ido embora. Mas isso não havia acontecido. Quando cheguei na sala, ele ainda estava lá, do mesmo jeito que deixamos na madrugada. Com um longo suspiro para manter a calma, eu fiz o café da manhã sem me preocupar em ser muito silenciosa e separei um comprimido para ressaca. Não que eu precisasse, mas Sasuke não era o primeiro amigo meu que acordava na minha casa morrendo de dor de cabeça. Tenten já me fizera passar por uns maus bocados quando se embebedava nas festas. É, eram bons tempos.

O barulho de algo se quebrando chamou minha atenção. Chegando a sala, me deparei com um Sasuke sonolento e um vaso de flores quebrado no chão. Merda, eu gostava daquele vaso. Eles me deviam um novo! Rapidamente fui pegar um outro improvisado para que as flores não morressem. A expressão dele quando me viu entrar na sala foi cômica. Como se ele estivesse vendo um fantasma. Ignorei e comecei a catar os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo tapete, agora encharcado.

De repente ele havia se juntado a mim na tarefa de arrumar a bagunça. É, parece que ele tinha acordado. Quando enfim terminamos, eu voltei para a cozinha.

- Tem um remédio para enxaqueca, se quiser. E o café da manhã está servido.

Ele tomou o remédio e comeu em silêncio, enquanto eu comia o mais depressa possível. Não me sentia nem um pouco bem perto dele. Terminei e me levantei para lavar a louça. Logo ele se juntou a mim, enxugando os pratos.

- O que aconteceu ontem? - ele quis saber. Eu disse que ele não se lembraria de nada. E talvez fosse melhor assim.

- Você apareceu bêbado no meu apartamento.

- É, eu me lembro disso... - cara de pau, eu me segurei para não resmungar em voz alta. - Eu fiz alguma coisa com você? - a pergunta me fez corar da cabeça aos pés.

- N-não – mas do jeito que eu gaguejei, tenho certeza de que ele não acreditou. Pelo menos ele não contestou em voz alta. - O Naruto apareceu – eu continuei – ele cuidou um pouco de você e pediu para você passar a noite aqui.

- Aquele palerma confia demais em mim... - Ha! Eu sabia! Epa, pera ai. Isso quer dizer que ele vai tentar alguma coisa de novo?! - Ele não dormiu aqui também?

Eu neguei, incapaz de falar, com a cabeça. Também não fui capaz de conter um olhar triste. Eu queria que Naruto ficasse, não apenas para me sentir mais segura em relação ao Sasuke, mas porque fazia tempo desde que tivemos um momento só nosso. Na verdade, desde que aquela história de casamento começara. Naruto não me tratava mais do mesmo jeito, não era tão carinhoso e atencioso como antes. O jeito que ele fora embora noite passada era a prova disso. Eu não tinha parado para pensar em como ele havia mudado em relação a mim até aquele momento. A constatação me fez querer chorar, quase ignorando a presença de Sasuke ali.

Até que o próprio me abraçou. Não era uma investida, eu sabia disso. Era um abraço de amigo, de conforto. E eu o abracei de volta, derramando algumas lágrimas em seu peito. Bem, agora estávamos quites em matéria de constrangimento.

- Ele é mesmo um palerma – ouvi Sasuke praguejando baixinho e não pude evitar sorrir.

O barulho da porta se abrindo fez com que nos afastássemos rapidamente e eu comecei a tentar apagar o rastro das lágrimas em meu rosto. Principalmente porque era o próprio Naruto que entrara. Era impossível confundir aquela voz nos chamando.

- E ai teme, tá melhor? - ele perguntou dando um cascudo no Sasuke. A cena me fez rir levemente.

- Vê se me erra, baka! - o outro resmungou tentando se afastar.

- Naruto-kun quer tomar café? - eu perguntei e Naruto me olhou como se tivesse me esquecido ali. Sinceramente, eu não liguei muito...

- Não, obrigado, eu já comi.

- No Ichiraku, como sempre, não é? - eu sorri voltando a arrumar a louça. - um dia você ainda passa mal de comer tanto ramen, Naruto-kun.

Nenhum som veio em resposta, nem mesmo um daqueles risos convencidos. Naruto, o que está havendo com você?

- A Sakura sabe que eu estou aqui? - Sasuke perguntou e eu me senti um pouco incomodada com isso. Era sempre ela, não era?

- Tá maluco?! É claro que não. Eu inventei que você estava arrumando uma surpresa de casamento e pra ela não ir te procurar até o fim do dia.

Por que com o Sasuke ele parecia tão normal? O que eu havia feito para ele me tratar diferente? Ele estava chateado comigo? Por que simplesmente não me dizer? Por que me tratar de uma forma tão fria? Eu precisava urgentemente espairecer.

- Vocês podem ficar a vontade, eu vou fazer umas compras rápidas no mercado.

- Por que Naruto não vai com você? - Sasuke indagou e eu lhe lancei um olhar para que não o fizesse.

- Não há necessidade – eu poupei Naruto de responder, pois já sabia que ele daria uma desculpa, e eu não precisava ouvi-la. - Vocês precisam acertar algumas coisas para o casamento, não é mesmo? Eu não vou demorar. Mas se forem sair, tranquem a porta. Eu estou levando uma cópia da chave. Até mais.

E saí sem dar a eles a chance de dizer qualquer coisa. Talvez fosse melhor fazer o que havia dito mesmo. Talvez comprar um vaso novo para aquelas plantas. Com sorte na loja dos Yamanaka ainda teria um igual ao que o Sasuke quebrou.

Enquanto caminhava, tentava não pensar muito nos últimos acontecimentos. Eu observava as crianças brincando no parque, os casais passeando, amigos conversando. Perguntei-me se aquele sorrisos nos rostos eram apenas de fachada como o meu. Quando estava chegando na loja da Ino, ouvi a mesma conversando com a Sakura. Imediatamente parei. Parei porque não queria me encontrar com ela no momento. Na verdade, eu estava tentando ao máximo evitar aqueles três, mas os segundos parada ali me fizeram ouvir o que não devia.

- Sakura, você o que?!

- Não me olhe desse jeito, Ino! Não é como se eu estivesse feliz por ter feito o Naruto trair a Hinata. Eu nem penso no Sasuke, já que ele não liga.

- Mas o problema é justamente a Hinata! E você também. Você fez com que o Sasuke aceitasse casar com você, não sei como, mas tenho certeza que não foi de forma limpa, e agora está de rolo com o Naruto?! Decida o que você quer, mulher!

Se eu estava estática antes, imagine agora. Devemos sempre olhar pelo lado positivo, não é? Então vamos começar... Agora eu sabia porque Naruto estava estranho comigo, ele estava me traindo. E também eu não tinha mais porque me sentir culpada pelo fato do Sasuke ter me beijado. Sabe-se lá até que ponto ele chegou com a Sakura.

Eu devia estar com raiva. Quero dizer, qualquer uma ficaria com raiva, com vontade de estrangular os dois. Mas a única vontade que eu tinha era de chorar. Vontade que eu engoli antes de entrar na loja da Ino. Não, eu não havia enlouquecido, também não ia partir pra cima dela, nem exigir por explicações. Eu iria tirar aquela história a limpo, mas não ali.

As duas congelaram quando me viram, é claro. Aposto que estavam se perguntando se eu tinha ouvido alguma coisa. Por isso, eu fingi o meu melhor sorriso e me aproximei delas, cumprimentando cada uma com um beijo. Elas corresponderam ainda se recuperando do choque, mas eu fiz de conta que não notei.

- Sakura, ainda bem que eu te encontrei! - falei tentando não soar falsa demais. - Sabe, eu tive uma ideia excelente para a cerimônia e eu queria muito te mostrar! Você pode vir até a minha casa agora?

Eu percebi o olhar significativo de Ino para Sakura. Ela com certeza estava bolando um jeito de recusar, e Ino provavelmente achava melhor ela aceitar o meu falso convite. Bom, pelo menos deu certo. Ela aceitou com um sorriso amarelo.

Caminhamos até o meu apartamento quase o tempo o todo em silêncio. Vez ou outra puxávamos algum assunto banal, mas era impossível desfazer aquele clima entre nós duas. Eu só esperava resolver de vez aquela situação ao invés de piorar tudo e, claro, torcer para que os dois ainda estivessem lá.

É, o destino estava ao meu favor desta vez. Eu coloquei a chave na fechadura e quase suspirei aliviada ao constar que estava aberta, sinal de que eles ainda estavam lá. Bem, mas as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim. Primeiro, porque a porta dava direto para a sala de estar, onde, pimba! Lá estavam eles. Claro, quando nos viram, ficaram estáticos. Se eu soubesse antes como é divertido surpreender as pessoas, faria isso mais vezes. O trio estava com caras abestalhadas olhando um para o outro e para mim em seguida, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Eu tive que empurrar Sakura para dentro, praticamente, e logo tranquei a porta, apenas para demonstrar que ninguém sairia dali fácil assim.

- Sente-se, Sakura, por favor – eu disse sorrindo para ela. - Vocês dois também.

Eles acabaram obedecendo ainda hesitantes depois de me verem sentar tranquilamente no sofá. Porque alguém ali precisava manter a calma. Eu deixaria para surtar quando aquilo terminasse, ou assim eu esperava fazer.

- Bom, eu imagino que vocês estejam se perguntando o que estamos todos fazendo aqui. Tenho que admitir que foi um mero acaso, mas muito conveniente. Então eu sugiro que botemos logo todas as cartas na mesa.

Eles continuavam me encarando como se eu fosse uma completa estranha. Não me admira, já que eu não costumava agir daquela forma séria e autoritária. Na maior parte do tempo eu era quieta e submissa. No entanto, se não fosse assim, aquela confusão nunca seria tirada a limpo. Alguém tinha que tomar uma atitude. Mas meu exemplo não deu muito certo, já que os três permaneciam calados. Imagino que estavam com vergonha de contar a verdade.

- Então, acho que eu vou ter que começar. - soltei um longo suspiro. Aquilo não seria nada fácil. - Pois bem, tudo começou quando vocês vieram com essa história de casamento e eu virei a madrinha. De repente o Sasuke começou a dar em cima de mim e até me beijou na festa de noivado – Nessa hora o Naruto arregalou os olhos enquanto Sasuke se encolheu no sofá. Eu não tive pena, pois já sabia que o meu futuro ex-namorado também tinha culpa no cartório – Eu comecei a evitá-lo, então o Naruto começou a agir estranho comigo. Ele não me tratava mais da mesma forma e eu não entendia o que havia feito de errado – fora a vez do loiro e da rosa se encolherem – Então ontem a noite o Sasuke chegou aqui completamente bêbado e deu em cima de mim de novo – Sakura arregalou os olhos – O Naruto apareceu, cuidou dele e pediu pra ele passar a noite aqui. Eu não podia negar, é claro. Mas ele não quis ficar comigo, e novamente eu me perguntei o que havia de errado. Hoje de manhã, quando ele veio ver se estava tudo bem, eu tive certeza de que o Naruto havia mudado comigo, então eu inventei uma desculpa para sair e espairecer. Foi quando, por sorte ou azar, eu topei com a Sakura conversando com a Ino e então eu entendi que o problema não era comigo. O Naruto estava me traindo com a Sakura – agora todos os três se encaravam surpresos – Eu a trouxe até aqui porque seria o momento perfeito para encurralar vocês três e tirar essa história a limpo. Olha, vocês três são melhores amigos! Eu sempre me permiti ser deixada em segundo plano porque compreendia que a amizade de vocês é muito importante. Eu não tenho raiva e não vou guardar mágoas, eu só quero que vocês sejam honestos. Se tivesse sido assim desde o início, talvez ninguém tivesse sido traído. E talvez ainda dê tempo de concertar isso se vocês falarem a verdade agora.

Ufa! Deixei-me relaxar no sofá orgulhosa de mim mesma. É melhor que meu discurso tenha tido efeito, porque não fora nada fácil pra mim, não mesmo! Os três encaravam o chão, não sabia o que se passava pela cabeça deles, mas era claro que estavam envergonhados e arrasados.

- Foi quando eu ouvi uma conversa do Sasuke-kun com o Kakashi-sensei – Sakura foi a primeira falar, o que me deixou particularmente surpresa. - Eu o ouvi falando que era apaixonado pela Hinata, mas nunca investiria nisso porque não queria acabar sua amizade com o Naruto e nem com a felicidade dela.

Céus, então era verdade?! Ele gostava mesmo de mim?! Olhei para ele incrédula. Ele continuava sério, encarando o chão. Nem me liguei em reparar na reação de Naruto, eu só conseguia olhar para Sasuke e tentar adivinhar o que se passava na sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Então eu o chantageei – ela continuou – eu ameacei contar pro Naruto caso ele não se casasse comigo. Eu era perdidamente apaixonada por ele e não media minhas ações para tê-lo do meu lado. Isso era tudo o que eu queria, não importava como eu conseguiria isso.

Então foi isso? Foi para não magoar o Naruto, nem a mim. Quando Sasuke se tornou altruísta?!

- Quando vocês anunciaram o casamento – era Naruto quem falava. Minha atenção se voltou para ele. Seriedade não combinava nem um pouco com ele, já que estava sempre tão alegre. Seu sorriso e seu jeito bobalhão eram umas das coisas que mais me atraíam nele – eu achei que havia alguma coisa errada. Por isso fui procurar pela Sakura e descobri que estava com ciúmes porque ainda gostava dela, mas não tive coragem de te contar, Hinata...

O silêncio se instalou depois disso. Ninguém parecia ter vontade de dizer mais nada, nem eu queria mais ouvir. Agora com tudo esclarecido, Sasuke não seria mais obrigado a se casar, e Sakura poderia ficar com Naruto, se assim quisesse. Tudo o que eu poderia fazer era me recolher a minha insignificância e chorar pelo meu coração partido.

E foi o que eu fiz.

Eu me levantei sem conseguir olhar para nenhum deles e segui para o meu quarto, fechando a porta para deixar claro que eu queria ficar sozinha. Então as lágrimas vieram, uma atrás da outra, escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas até caírem no chão. Eu me deixei levar pela dor, jogando-me na cama e afundando o rosto no travesseiro, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho excessivo, não queria que eles percebessem. Ainda tinha o meu orgulho.

Cansada, com os olhos ardendo e o peito dolorido, eu finalmente adormeci.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, já era noite. Eu me levantei sem muita vontade, fui ao banheiro tomar um banho, evitando cuidadosamente o espelho. Não queria ver o resultado da minha tristeza. Vesti uma roupa simples, shorts e camiseta, para uma noite quente de verão. Saí do quarto para rumar a cozinha e comer qualquer coisa.

Não era do tipo que enfiava a cara em potes de sorvetes quando estava deprimida, mas nesse caso um balde de chocolate cairia bem. Era assim que pretendia passar a noite, comendo chocolate e vendo qualquer baboseira na TV.

Eu não tinha amigos para ligar e desabafar. Os que tinha eram ocupados demais com as suas próprias vidas, e se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava era ser um estorvo. Também não tinha família. Minha mãe morrera quando eu era pequena e meu pai jamais atenderia uma ligação minha, pois o trabalho vinha sempre em primeiro lugar. Minha irmã mais nova me odiava, tal como meu primo Neji, que anos atrás era a pessoa que eu tinha como mais próxima na minha vida. Infelizmente, ambos foram contaminados pela arrogância de meu pai. Quando isso aconteceu, eu saí de casa, comecei a publicar meus livros, e assim sustento este pequeno apartamento.

O Naruto eu conheci na escola, assim como todos os outros. Ele sempre fora amigo de todo mundo, embora me achasse um pouco esquisita na época, pois eu era extremamente tímida. Com o tempo eles foram aceitando o meu jeito, e eu passei a fazer parte do grupo.

Desde aquele tempo eu sou perdidamente apaixonada pelo Naruto, ou era, não sei mais.

Naruto e Sasuke também não tiveram uma infância nada fácil. Ambos são órfãos, e acho que isso contribui muito para fortalecer o laço que eles criaram. Já Sakura era apenas mais uma menina do fã-clube de Sasuke, mas Naruto sempre foi apaixonado por ela, então acho que o moreno simplesmente aceitou a sua presença. E eles permaneceram nessa situação até hoje.

Nem sei direito como Naruto aceitou namorar comigo. Foi Tenten que praticamente me obrigou a me confessar pra ele. Ela me deixara ligeiramente bêbada na festa de formatura, para me dar coragem, e bem... deu certo. Ele ficou surpreso quando disse que o amava, mas depois deu aquele sorriso que eu amo e disse corresponder os meus sentimentos.

Agora entendo que ele apenas tinha aceitado que ele nunca teria a Sakura e decidiu seguir em frente comigo. E era isso que eu teria que fazer agora. Aceitar que eu nunca teria o Naruto.

De repente as cenas do casal discutindo por uma bobagem qualquer na TV foram substituídas pelo Naruto nos nossos momentos mais felizes. No dia em que me declarei, no momento em que ele correspondeu, na hora que ele me pediu em namoro, no nosso primeiro beijo, no nosso aniversário de namoro, na nossa primeira vez. Eu podia contar aqueles inúmeros momentos como os melhores da minha vida. E não pude evitar as lágrimas que voltaram com tanta brutalidade.

A porta da sala começou a se abrir, denunciando que alguém estava entrando. Rapidamente, eu tentei secar as lágrimas, sabendo ser inútil, pois meus olhos deviam estar inchados e as bochechas coradas.

Para o meu alívio, era apenas a Tenten, que me olhou profundamente daquele seu modo compreensível. Então eu parei de impedir as lágrimas e ela me abraçou.

Não sei quantas horas passei chorando no colo de Tenten, mas sei que ela também não ligava, já que viera ali por vontade própria. Falando nisso, como ela ficara sabendo?

- Eles desmarcaram o casamento – Tenten me explicou na manhã seguinte. Sim, ela passara a noite comigo – Nós forçamos a barra e eles acabaram contando a confusão toda, mas só pra mim e pra Ino, embora eu suspeite que o Shikamaru tenha percebido tudo.

- E em pouco tempo a Ino vai ter espalhado pra cidade inteira – eu resmunguei. Não que eu não gostasse da loira, ela era uma boa pessoa e uma boa amiga, mas simplesmente não conseguia controlar a língua.

- Pelo menos parte da história – Tenten retrucou com um sorriso amarelo, sabia que eu tinha razão.

- Agora toda vez que eu sair na rua vou receber aqueles olhares penosos sobre a garota que foi corneada – é, meu humor estava péssimo. Pelo menos Tenten achou graça disso.

- Também não é assim, Hinata. Sakura nos contou depois que Sasuke te roubou um beijo na festa de noivado.

Eu imediatamente corei com a lembrança. Sempre evitara pensar naquele beijo porque sentia que estava traindo Naruto. Agora eu não tinha mais motivos para negar que o beijo fora bom, muito bom. E não seria nada mal repeti-lo...

- Pelo visto você gostou – minha amiga brincou com as minhas reações, de forma que eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha.

Ela não me fez perguntas quantos aos meus sentimentos, nem falou sobre Naruto, o que eu fiquei muito agradecida. Estava muito confusa e ainda não sabia o que pensar quanto a isso.

Continuamos falando sobre banalidades e no momento ela tentava me convencer a sair com o pessoal hoje à noite.

- Só as meninas – ela enfatizou, para que eu não me preocupasse em ver Uzumaki Naruto ou Uchiha Sasuke.

Ainda assim, eu não me sentia pronta para encarar Sakura ainda. Afinal, tendo culpa ou não, ela fora a responsável por destruir o meu namoro de dois anos.

Antes que eu pudesse dar uma resposta, a campainha tocou. Nós nos entreolhamos imaginando quem poderia ser. Foi Tenten que se levantou para abrir a porta. Antes, olhando pelo olho mágico, pela cara que ela fez eu podia imaginar quem era. Eu fiz um sinal afirmativo, como que dissesse que estava tudo bem. Afinal, eu teria aquela conversa cedo ou tarde.

Ela pegou a sua bolsa e fez gestos dizendo "me liga" antes de abrir a porta. Eu não a ouvi cumprimentando quem quer que fosse, mas pude imaginar o seu olhar mortífero para ele. Essas coisas me deixaram mais relaxada. Eu pousei a xícara de chá na mesa e aguardei a pessoa entrar.

Logo vi a cabeleira loira entrando pela sala, me procurando com os olhos. Não demorou para ele olhar na minha direção e deu um sorriso singelo, o qual eu retribui. Ele fechou a porta e se sentou na cadeira em frente a minha, lugar antes ocupado por Tenten.

Ficamos em silêncio, encarando a mesa. Eu não iria começar aquela conversa, mas percebia que ele também não sabia como fazê-lo. Pacientemente eu aguardei.

- Me desculpe... – a voz veio fraca e séria. Eu odiava vê-lo sério. Eu queria vê-lo sorrindo. Eu o admirava por sorrir a maior parte do tempo. – Eu devia ter me aberto com você, ter sido sincero, desde o início. Me perdoe...

Desde o início? Ele estava arrependido de ter namorado comigo? Agora eu estava realmente abalada.

Acho que ele percebeu o quanto eu fiquei triste com as suas palavras, porque ele tratou de continuar rapidamente.

- Você foi uma excelente namorada, Hinata. E me fez muito feliz durante esse tempo. Você foi uma ótima amiga e companheira. O problema é que...

- Você não me ama – eu completei por ele, percebendo a sua hesitação.

- Me desculpe...

- Não me peça desculpas por isso, Naruto. A gente não manda no coração. Se eu pudesse, eu não amaria você...

Eu terminei de falar já me levantando. Estava desconfortável ali. Não aguentava ficar tão próxima dele e não estar. Eu sabia que ele não me amava, sempre soube, só não queria aceitar. Agora, eu deveria aprender a esquecê-lo.

Dirigi-me para a janela da sala e fiquei observando o pouco movimento da cidade. Fiquei pensando no que eu queria para a minha vida. Eu só tinha certeza do que eu queria pra vida do Naruto. Eu queria que ele fosse feliz, acima de tudo. Como eu poderia odiá-lo apenas por não me amar?

Agora, mais tranquila com a minha consciência, eu me virei, vendo que Naruto estava atrás de mim procurando o que dizer.

- Faça uma última coisa por mim. – eu pedi como se ainda tivesse algum direito disso.

- Qualquer coisa – eu pude perceber o seu desespero para se redimir.

- Lute por Sakura desta vez, e não a deixe escapar.

O sorriso que Naruto me deu valeu por tudo. Um sorriso de quem estava realizado. Eu sabia que agora Sakura teria que retribuir os seus sentimentos, porque se não o fizesse, eu daria uma surra nela até ela aprender a abrir os olhos.

A atitude seguinte dele me surpreendeu. Ele me abraçou, bem forte, enquanto me agradecia por ser uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu não me achava uma pessoa maravilhosa; se realmente o fosse, ele ainda estaria comigo, mas claro que não disse isso em voz alta.

Depois de um tempo ele se afastou e me olhou nos olhos.

- Hinata, eu sei que o Sasuke tem fama de pegador, galinha e tudo mais, mas ele gosta mesmo de você. E agora eu posso dizer com certeza porque conversei com ele ontem a noite. Sei que pode parecer meio absurdo para você, mas é verdade.

Bom, fui eu desta vez que quebrei o contato. Não queria falar sobre Sasuke. Não queria porque sabia que foram seus sentimentos por mim que causaram aquilo tudo, o que provava sua veracidade. E isso me assustava.

- Dê uma chance a ele, Hina. Pelo menos para ele poder entrar um pouco mais na sua vida. Eu sei que ele pode te fazer feliz.

Eu dei um longo suspiro. Realmente não queria pensar no que fazer quanto a Sasuke...

- Eu prometo pensar no assunto – disse e Naruto voltou a me abraçar.

- Eu vou ser sempre seu amigo, Hina. Você pode sempre contar comigo.

Ficamos ainda mais um tempo assim, até ele ter que partir. Então me vi sozinha no meu pequeno apartamento. Me sentindo vazia. Pensei em ligar para Tenten, como ela me pedira, mas não estava com vontade. Pensei em ir ao encontro das meninas, no qual ela me falava mais cedo, mas sabia que este assunto acabaria vindo à tona, e não queria mesmo falar sobre isso. Pensei em ligar para Sakura, não sei bem porque, mas pensei. Pensei em milhões de coisas para fazer, e no fim das contas eu fiquei ali em frente ao meu computador, beliscando chocolates, enquanto escrevia.

Escrevia coisa aleatórias, simplesmente por não saber o que escrever. Era assim que eu buscava inspiração algumas vezes, mas neste caso era apenas para ocupar a mente e não pensar num certo moreno.

Eu estava muito automática. Uma mão apertava as teclas de forma lenta e calma, enquanto a outra se ocupava em levar mais um pedaço de chocolate meio amargo à minha boca. Eu podia sentir meu celular vibrando. Provavelmente era Tenten querendo saber se eu ia ao encontro ou não. Eu decidi ignorar o celular. Queria continuar do jeito que estava até o dia acabar.

Mas a sorte não estava do meu lado. Logo a campainha tocou pela segunda vez naquele dia. Eu podia ignorá-la como fazia com o telefone, mas sabia que isso me traria problemas depois. Engoli mais um pedaço do chocolate, bebi um pouco d'água e dirigi-me a porta para abri-la. Não me incomodei em olhar no olho mágico, pois podia jurar que era Tenten. Eu só me esqueci que, se fosse ela, ela já teria entrado, como fizera ontem a noite. Mas eu não me lembrei disto, e simplesmente abri a porta, dando de cara com profundos olhos negros que me fitavam intensamente, e eu podia dizer até que estavam ansiosos.

Não pude evitar a cara assustava ao ver Sasuke, a última pessoa que eu desejava encontrar naquele momento. Devo ter ficado alguns minutos embasbacada olhando para ele.

- Posso entrar? – ele disse um pouco impaciente. Ele estava sóbrio, tive que constatar.

Sacudi a cabeça como quem tentava acordar e dei passagem para ele, fechando a porta logo depois.

- Você quer alguma coisa? Água, chá? – ofereci enquanto o via observando o meu apartamento, depois prendendo o olhar na minha pequena mesa de trabalho, onde estava o meu computador aberto no arquivo que eu digitava momentos atrás, pilhas de chocolates e um copo vazio de água.

- Chá – ele respondeu distante, e eu percebi que ele estava lendo o que eu escrevia.

Isso deveria ter me incomodado, mas como eu nem me lembrava das coisas que escrevi, não liguei. Mas devia ter ligado...

Em poucos minutos o chá estava pronto, e eu servi a mesa botando alguns biscoitos para acompanhar também. Não entendi porque estava fazendo questão de ser cuidadosa, mas também não dei bola. Fui novamente para a sala para chama-lo e o vi sentado na minha cadeira, lendo atentamente as minhas frases soltas.

- S-sasuke? – eu chamei agora um pouco envergonhada pelo seu interesse no meu trabalho.

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas finalmente olhou pra mim.

- O chá está pronto – disse, e ele se levantou, dando antes uma última olhada na tela.

Ele então me estendeu um embrulho, que só naquele momento percebi que carregava. Sem dizer nada, eu apenas o peguei surpresa. Sentei-me no sofá para poder abri-lo melhor. Fiquei espantada ao saber do que se tratava.

Era um vaso. Não idêntico ao outro que ele quebrara, mas tão bonito quanto.

- Obrigada, Sasuke – eu agradeci com um sorriso sincero.

- Não agradeça – ele disse, parecendo incomodado – É para me desculpar pelo outro que quebrei.

- Não precisava se incomodar – eu disse enquanto já trocava as flores da mesa de centro para o novo vaso. Gostei de constatar que combinara perfeitamente. – Obrigada – disse mais uma vez olhando para ele.

Depois disso, nós nos sentamos e começamos a lanchar em silêncio. Até que ele decidiu cortá-lo com uma pergunta que me surpreendeu.

- Quando vai lançar o seu próximo livro?

Eu fiquei olhando para ele por alguns segundos. Ninguém se preocupava muito com o que eu escrevia. A maioria das minhas histórias eram mistérios bobos e mal resolvidos. Ou era assim que eu os via.

- E-eu não sei... Ainda não tive uma boa ideia para o próximo livro – declarei um pouco insegura.

Ele não disse nada depois disso. Nós voltamos a comer em silêncio. Não era um silêncio incômodo, era até que agradável. A presença dele era agradável. Eu passei a me perguntar o que ele fazia ali. Era uma pergunta idiota, dada as circunstâncias. Mesmo assim, não sabia o que exatamente ele queria ali.

Eu pensava essas coisas enquanto olhava para o conteúdo da xícara. Quando levantava o meu olhar, o via me encarando de uma forma que nunca esperava dele. Era como se ele estivesse me admirando. Mas eu quis achar que era coisa da minha cabeça. Não conseguindo sustentar o seu olhar, eu voltei para qualquer outro ponto da mesa.

Esta cena se repetiu algumas vezes, e isso estava me incomodando profundamente. Eu me senti na obrigação de perguntar.

- Sasuke – eu chamei, embora não precisasse, ele não tirava os olhos de mim – O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Te ver – ele respondeu daquele seu jeito rápido e direto, na lata. E eu corei. Não tinha como não fazê-lo. Ele viera ali só para me ver e mais nada? – Eu sei que Naruto esteve aqui hoje – ele continuou e eu voltei a olhá-lo – Também sei que você não quis ficar com as garotas. Achei que quisesse uma companhia qualquer, mas se eu estiver errado, posso ir embora – ele terminou já se levantando.

- Não! – eu o impedi de imediato, levantando-me também. Não tinha ideia do por que do desespero em minha voz. Mas ele tinha razão, eu não queria ficar sozinha. E agora, com ele aqui, não conseguia pensar em ninguém melhor para me fazer companhia. – Fique... – pedi sem jeito...

Eu vi quando ele sorriu de canto e voltou a se sentar, assim como eu. Ficamos mais um tempo assim, sem dizer nada. Eu estava constrangida com as minhas próprias ações.

- Então... eu trouxe alguns filmes – ele disse revirando a mochila que trazia consigo – tem terror, suspense, mistério, comédia. É só escolher.

Eu olhei para os DVDs que ele me mostrava achando graça. Nenhum romance ou filminho mamão com açúcar. Ele deve ter imaginado que eu não estava disposta a ver esses filmes, ou apenas deduziu que eu não gostava deles devido ao gênero que escrevia. Eu estava realmente grata, por ele ter se dado ao trabalho.

- Obrigada, Sasuke – me senti na obrigação de dizer enquanto escolhia o filme de comédia. Eu me sentia mais alegre agora.

Ele também sorriu pra mim. Um sorriso raro de se ver, e muito bonito. Eu decidi que queria que ele sorrisse mais, mas também era egoísta ao ponto de dizer que me alegraria se esses sorrisos fossem apenas pra mim.

Passamos a noite vendo filmes e comendo pipoca. Ao longo do filme de comédia, gargalhávamos até chorar; nos filmes mais cabeça, discutíamos nossas teorias sobre o verdadeiro culpado da história.

Não sei em que ponto chegamos àquilo, mas estávamos abraçados no meu sofá de frente à TV. No último filme, eu já estava cansada, e dormi confortável em seus braços. Não sei se foi sonho, ou se foi no último momento antes de adormecer completamente, mas pude sentir o arrepio em minha espinha quando sua voz soou no meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, Hinata.

* * *

**Yo minna!**

**Minha segunda fic de Naruto (xD). Bom, eu sou fã incondicional de sasuhina, e esta foi apenas a primeira de muitas que pretendo postar desse casal! Mas as outras fics que planejo são longs, então vão demorar ainda pra sair. Enfim, eu comecei esta história tem algum tempo já, mas só hoje consegui inspiração para terminá-la. Eu pensei em escrever até o namoro deles e blá blá blá, mas fiquei com medo de me estender demais, embora tenha alguns pequenos detalhes que eu ficaria feliz em acrescentar se a história seguisse adiante. De todo modo, eu achei que esse fosse um bom ponto para parar.**

**Peço desculpas pelo título, eu sou péssima nesse quesito. xD**

**Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
